


I hope it wasn’t a mistake – title of your sex tape. Title of our sex tape!

by MissSophie23



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, don't think this really happened but this stuck in my head so that's why I wrote this os, missing scene in 3x01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22884292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissSophie23/pseuds/MissSophie23
Summary: Jake never felt happier. He literally smiled, his heart bursting in his chest. This had been the best night ever. Yes, the best night ever. Even better than his regular Die Hard marathons, when he spent all day in front of the TV screen, drinking orange soda and eating any kind of unhealthy fast food. Last night, Amy and him went on a real date. And while it felt weird at first, the night turned out perfectly fine (after their four shots of Kamikaze). They did break their third rule (no sex right away) and damn, Jake never loved breaking rule more than this time.
Relationships: Jake Peralta & Amy Santiago, Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago, peraltiago - Relationship
Comments: 6
Kudos: 64





	I hope it wasn’t a mistake – title of your sex tape. Title of our sex tape!

**Author's Note:**

> This just popped into my head yesterday and even though it’s not turning out as great as I pictured it (in my head), I wanted to share this with you. Maybe one way (probably not) what happened after Peraltiago broke their rule and slept with each other right away on their first date. I’m not sure in whose apartment they ended, so let’s pretend it’s Jake’s.
> 
> Have fun … first work for this fandom

Jake never felt happier. He literally smiled, his heart bursting in his chest. This had been the best night ever. Yes, the best night ever. Even better than his regular Die Hard marathons, when he spent all day in front of the TV screen, drinking orange soda and eating any kind of unhealthy fast food. Last night, Amy and him went on a real date. And while it felt weird at first, the night turned out perfectly fine (after their four shots of Kamikaze). They did break their third rule (no sex right away) and damn, Jake never loved breaking rule more than this time. To be accurate, they broke their rule twice last night. Jake was still high on his date with Amy, the only bummer was them getting up early for work. Why did they chose to have their first date during the week and not on the weekend?

Even though they had to get up and back to work, Jake couldn’t wait to wrap his arm around Amy’s smooth body to pull her closer, burying his nose into her soft hair and kissing her neck. What a perfect way to wake up, wasn’t it? He wanted to do this for the rest of his life (which he wouldn’t tell her because that would be super creepy and it was way too committed, but he wanted to do this for the rest of his life!) So Jake rolled over to reach out for the woman next to him, already a soft greeting on his lips, when he grabbed into thin air. His brows furred and blinked his tired eyes open. It took his sleepy brain a few seconds to register that the spot next to him was empty. His hand ran over the cover, which was already cold. The frown deepened and Jake looked over his shoulder, hoping to spot Amy somewhere else.

“Ames?”

His voice was hoarse from sleep but his brain sharpened within seconds. No answer. His heartbeat started to race, panic growing inside his chest. No, no, no, no, no! Please don’t think it was a mistake. Jake pleaded and tried it once more: “Ames? Are you there?” He listened into the room, hoping to hear the shower running in the bathroom but all he heard was his stupid heartbeat and the tiny voice that told him, that it had been a mistake to ruin his friendship with Amy by falling in love and sleeping with her. With a loud sigh Jake rolled onto his back, running his hands over his face and through his hair.

He was so stupid. So stupidly stupid! Of course Amy would get second thoughts and disappear. She was so out of his league. Yes, she told him that she liked him and he liked her but maybe this wasn’t enough to keep this thing between them going? Or getting it started in the first place. Jake ran his tongue over his lips and starred against the ceiling, swallowing the lump down his throat. Accusations running through his head, how he screwed up and one awful scenario of meeting Amy back at work today followed the next. Jake groaned and sat himself straight up, looking for his cellphone. He needed to tell her that he was sorry for breaking her rule and that he didn’t want to screw up their relationship any further.

Jake found his phone on his messy nightstand and opened his WhatsApp chat with Amy. The last time she had been online was almost two hours ago. Jake’s heart dropped. His body started to shake a little, as he pressed the call button. He needed to hear her voice. He needed to hear her say that everything was all right. That she didn’t feel sorry for what happened. That she just left to get ready for work and not because she was regretting their amazing sex last night. Jake felt sick to his stomach and his heart almost jumped out of his chest, when he heard her voice on the end of the line, already opening his mouth to start talking, when he realized it was her voicemail and his heart dropped dead to the floor. With a numb feeling inside his belly, Jake ended the call without a word, putting his phone aside and rubbing his hands over his face.

Oh boy, he screwed up so bad!

It took him longer than necessary to get his body to move again. He felt sick. So sick that his stomach twisted and he felt nauseous. Regret and desperation ran through his head, but at the end Jake didn’t have a choice. He needed to face Amy and the awful humiliating rejection, when she told him that it had been a mistake. If so, Jake’s only hope was that it was like in these stupid Hollywood movies, where both were actually attracted to each other but scared of commitment, which is why one party rejected the other one – trying to protect them from getting hurt, only causing the exact same thing. That would be something Jake could live with. It would be much worse if she truly meant her rejection. Jake was already way too deep into this woman as to really being okay with only being partners again.

The cold water didn’t really help to clear his head. Of course it wouldn’t. It only helped in movies but his life wasn’t a movie, otherwise Amy and him would end up together at the end of today and so, Jake pulled on his boxer and t-shirt in frustration before leaving the bathroom. He doubted that he would be able to eat anything for breakfast, but he was almost an hour up earlier than usual. His hand ran through the wet hair and his mood was still on the lowest point ever, when he reached the bedroom slash kitchen and stopped dead in his tracks.

There she was, wearing a white blouse and dark jeans, her hair falling over her shoulders – just like Jake loved it – when she turned her head to look at him. “Hey there, sleeping beauty.” She flashed him the most beautiful smile and Jake felt hypnotized. His brain needed to process the picture in front of him. His heart jumped in joy, his stomach twisted in happiness this time. His lips went slightly up, curling into a soft smile because he couldn’t believe she was really here, when she had been gone (for good) a few seconds earlier. He didn’t move, only his eyes glistering over Amy’s facial expression, a soft and relieved sigh escaped his lips. Which seemed to worry the woman in front of him because she started to frown: “Everything okay, Peralta?” He nodded slowly but almost invisible, so Amy chuckled a little in amusement and walked over to him, to kiss his cheek. Just like she did when they went undercover recently. And just like then, he startled and looked at her in confusion and awe.

“I thought you left.” Jake didn’t care that he sounded desperate, sad and relieved all at once.

“Well, I did leave,” Amy said and her fingers nipped at fabric of Jake’s t-shirt.

He swallowed, eyeing her fingers closely.

“But only to get change for work and to bring you some breakfast.” Amy added quickly and Jake teared his eyes away from this beautiful, breathtaking human in front of him to look at the table nearby. His smile grew bigger and he looked back to Santiago, whose eyes locked with his. “So, last night was no mistake?” Again he sounded hopeful and desperate and Amy bit her bottom lip, shaking her head. “Title of our sex tape. No. It wasn’t.” This made his heart burst out of its ribcage. His lips spread into the biggest smile they’ve ever casted and Jake leaned over, kissing Amy gently while his arms wrapped around her waist.

It was a chaste, innocent and very sweet kiss, which only ended, because Jake couldn’t stop grinning. He felt like a dumb boy on Christmas morning and his chest filled with pride, when Amy giggled, her fingernails scratching his neck. “So, what do you want to eat – pancakes or French toast?” Santiago pushed herself out of Jake’s embrace and was about to move to the stove, where a pan was already waiting for its service, when Jake grabbed Amy’s arm and pulled her back into him. “Neither of them.” He murmured and pressed his lips again against Amy’s. Only this time it wasn’t innocent at all. Quite the opposite. He needed to show her, how glad he was, that she didn’t leave him. That she didn’t think it is a mistake. How desperate he was for her. A soft moan vibrated against Jake’s lips and a chill waved through his body. Amy pressed her body against his, her fingers running through his wet hair, while his rubbed gently over her waist.

“I can’t believe you showered without me.”, Amy complained in a husky whisper, letting her lips slid over Jake’s more eagerly now. “Yeah, stupid me.” Jake returned breathless and bit down Amy’s bottom lip before their tongues started to mess around with each other.

“You know, I think I forgot to wash my hair.”

“Yeah?”

“Mhmh.”

“I can’t let you go to work like that.”

“No you can’t. That would be very irresponsible of you Santiago.”

“Definitely.”

They both grinned playfully and stumbled back towards the bathroom door.

“You know, Charles always says that there is nothing more erotic than to wash your partner’s hair with your fingers.”

The kissing stopped immediately. And instantly Jake realized what he just said. He grimaced. “Sorry. Sorry, that was a total bummer to say.”

“A little.” Amy agreed and took the break to catch her breath. “So, I think it’s a good thing that I’m so needy right now.”

Jake swallowed. A smug grin appearing on his lips. “Santiago, you dirty little detective.”

Amy winked and pulled Jake back into a hungry kiss, before they stumbled into the bathroom, leaving a trail of clothes behind.

Needlessly to mention that both of them came late into office. But Amy insisted on going in first, so she would only be late 15 minutes, while Jake waited three more extra minutes, so their colleagues won’t get suspicious. Well, at least not too suspicious.


End file.
